memory_alphafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Star Trek: Enterprise
Star Trek Enterprise (původně pouze Enterprise) je další z řady Star Trek seriálů. = Děj Star Trek: Enterprise = Děj začíná deset let před založením Spojené federace planet. Dějově se vrací zpátky před všechny ostatní dosud natočené seriály, ale až v období po prvním kontaktu s Vulkánci. (Star Trek First Contact) Hlavní dějová linie se odehrává okolo Časové studené války a dozvídáme se mnohé o tom, jak vznikala Federace a co jí předcházelo. Spojené Zemi (předchůdci Federace na Zemi) se po dlouhé době povedlo postavit loď schopnou cestovat warpem 5. Tato loď nesla název Enterprise NX-01 (třída NX). Na konstrukci jejího warp pohonu se podílel hlavně Henry Archer. Ironii osudu se později stává jejím kapitánem jeho syn Jonathan Archer. (ENT Broken Bow) Archerovi se brzy podaří vybrat posádku. Jako jeho zástupce je mu však vnucena subkomandér T'Pol, ale jak se později ukáže, bylo to správné rozhodnutí. S kompletní posádkou odlétá Enterprise na svoji první misi. = Série = První série Posádka učiní první kontakt s mnoha druhy jako jsou třeba Klingoni, Sulibani a Andoriani. Prvním úkolem je přepravit Klingona jménem Klaang zpět na Qo'noS. Během této a dalších úspěšných misí jsou vtaženi do Studené časové války. Při jedné z cest zavítá Archer s T'Pol na vulkánský klášter P'Jem, o který se zajímají Andoriani, protože jsou přesvědčeni, že tam mají Vulkánci špionážní zařízení, jimiž Andoriany sledují. Podezření se překvapivě potvrdí a klášter Andoriani za nedlouho zničí. (ENT: The Andorian Incident) V poslední epizodě první série zdánlivě nešťastnou náhodou způsobí Enterprise zničení cizí obydlené kolonie a dostává příkaz, aby se vrátila na Zemi. (ENT: Shockwave, Part I) Druhá série Vzápětí se ukazuje, že zničení planety byla práce Sulibanů, kteří chtějí eliminovat lidskou přítomnost ve vesmíru. Sulibanskou akci se však podaří překazit, ačkoli je Archer načas uvězněn v budoucnosti. (ENT: Shockwave, Part II) ců v roce 1957]] T'Pol při jedné večeři s kapitánem a Tuckerem vypráví o prvním kontaktu lidí a Vulkanců v roce 1957, dlouho před prvním oficiálním kontaktem. (ENT: Carbon Creek) V roce 2152 se Enterprise nechtěně dostane na Romulanském území do minového pole. Je v pasti, když se na jejím trupu zachytí nevybuchlá mina. Reeda mina při snaze deaktivovat ji ve vesmírném prostoru připíchne k trupu Enterprise. Archerovi se však podaří najít způsob jak osvobodit Reeda a odletět s Enterprise z romulanského prostoru. Pro lidi je to první kontakt s Romulany i když nepřímý, protože Romulané použijí jen radiové spojení. (ENT: [[Minefield) Dojde také k prvnímu setkání s Borgy, kteří před jejich porážkou odešlou souřadnice polohy Země do Delta kvadrantu. Později je zajat kapitán Archer Klingony a obviněn ze spiknutí proti Říši. Archer je odsouzen na doživotí do dilithiových dolů na Rura Penthe. Z zajetí uteče s pomocí T'Pol a Reeda. V posledním díle druhé série k Zemi přiletěla sonda, která výbojem energie zničila část zemského povrchu a zabila devět miliónů lidí. Vše naznačuje, že za tím stojí dosud neznámý druh z Delphské oblasti, který se nazývá Xindové. Třetí série Třetí sezóna se celá odehrává v Delphské oblasti. Vše se točí okolo hledání Xindů a jejich superzbrani, která byla sestavena k zničení Země. Enterprise se mezitím dozvěděla o Stavitelích sfér. Tento druh s Xindy manipuluje a přesvědčil je, že lidé Xindy v budoucnu zničí a proto musí Xindové zaútočit na Zemi první. Archer se snaží odhalit pravdu. Jen část Xindů mu uvěří, zejména ještěrovití a insektoidní to však považují za lidské lži. Vše vyvrcholí v to, že zbraň ukradnou a odletí sní k Zemi, kde se ji podaří zneškodnit, zničeny jsou i sféry. Čtvrtá série ]] Na začátku čtvrté a poslední série se kapitán Archer ocitne na Zemi v době 2. světové války v jiné alternativní linii, ve které nacistická vojska okupují Spojené státy. Za vším stojí jedna s frakcí bojující v Časové studené válce. Enterprise je také zapletena do sporů Vulkanců. Jejich vedení se snaží vyhladit syrranity, kteří užívají zakázané splynutí myslí a zároveň vulkánské vedení plánuje útok na Andoriany, ale obojímu Enterprise zabrání. Celý seriál je zakončen podepsáním Charty koalice planet, která v podstatě znamená založení Spojené federace planet. = Hudba = Originální text Where My Heart Will Take Me (Seriálová verze) Interpret: Russell Watson It's been a long road, getting from there to here. '' ''It's been a long time, but my time is finally near. '' ''And I will see my dream come alive at last. I will touch the sky. '' ''And they're not gonna hold me down no more, no they're not gonna change my mind. '' ''Cause I've got faith of the heart. '' ''I'm going where my heart will take me. '' ''I've got faith to believe. I can do anything. '' ''I've got strength of the soul. And no one's gonna bend or break me. '' ''I can reach any star. '' ''I've got faith. '' ''I've got faith, faith of the heart. '' =Produkční tým= * Rick Berman * Brannon Braga * Chris Black * Manny Coto * John Shiban * David A. Goodman * Ken LaZebnik * Mike Sussman * Alan Brennert * André Bormanis * Alan Kobayashi = Posádka = =Epizody= * '1. sezóna' * '2. sezóna' * '3. sezóna' * '4. sezóna''' = Externí odkazy = *Obsáhlá Česká recenze na Fox Axe pt-br:Star Trek: Enterprise ca:Star Trek: Enterprise zh-cn:星际旅行：进取号 bg:Стар Трек: Ентърпрайз de:Star Trek: Enterprise en:Star Trek: Enterprise eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Enterprise es:Star Trek: Enterprise fr:Star Trek: Enterprise it:Star Trek: Enterprise ja:スタートレック：エンタープライズ nl:Star Trek: Enterprise pl:Star Trek: Enterprise pt:Star Trek: Enterprise ru:Звёздный путь: Энтерпрайз sr:Звјездане стазе: Ентерпрајз sv:Star Trek: Enterprise uk:Зоряний шлях: Ентерпрайз